


Танцевать с тобой

by sige_vic, WTF_Women_2018



Series: Миди низкого рейтинга [1]
Category: Scott & Bailey
Genre: Dancing, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff and Humor, Romance, clothes!porn, lesbians give great advice about girls, wedding fic that is not really about a wedding
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 03:07:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13494532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sige_vic/pseuds/sige_vic, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Women_2018/pseuds/WTF_Women_2018
Summary: Краткое содержание: Сэмми женится, и Джилл не знает, что надеть на свадьбу сына. Джули дает ей ценный совет, а затем устраивает приятный сюрприз.





	Танцевать с тобой

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [and lead us back to a world we would not face](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2527091) by [featherxquill](https://archiveofourown.org/users/featherxquill/pseuds/featherxquill). 



> Примечание переводчика: 1) Джилл и Джули танцуют под песню [Dance with You](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MmXoCS5Sp2Q) группы The Distance to Here. 2) Знакомство с каноном не обязательно, фик можно смело читать как оридж. Достаточно знать, что Джилл и Джули в каноне — полицейские и давние подруги. Плюс Джилл в данной истории до сих пор не отошла полностью от последствий крайне неприятного случая, который происходит в финале третьего сезона сериала — когда она была похищена и чуть не погибла.

Джилл со вздохом отдергивает занавеску кабинки. 

— Ну не знаю. По-моему, так и кричит: «Мама жениха». 

Она опускает взгляд на бледно-зеленую юбку и снова поднимает его на Джули, которая сидит на пуфике, прислонившись к стене, и выглядит точь-в-точь, как скучающий муж. Джилл удивляется, что она вообще столько выдержала: они уже второй уикэнд проводят таким образом, и только в этом магазине Джилл меряет уже двенадцатый наряд.

— Любовь моя, так ты и есть мать жениха, — сообщает Джули. Она оглядывает Джилл с головы до пят, но не демонстрирует никакой реакции. Джилл вздыхает. Вот тут-то на самом деле и кроется проблема. Она уже перепробовала и длинные платья, и коктейльные, и обтягивающие, и свободные, и несколько костюмов с юбками всевозможных цветов, кроме цвета морской волны, но ни одно из этих облачений не заставило глаза Джули заблестеть. Наверное, Джилл слишком многого хочет — и на самом деле понимает, что должна выбрать то, что нравится ей самой, но ни один из этих нарядов ей по-настоящему не по душе, поэтому она использует Джули как барометр. И не считает свое поведение ужасным. Она прекрасно знает правила: не надевать ничего супер-эффектного, чтобы не затмить невесту, — но при этом испытывает вполне понятное желание, чтобы партнерша, по крайней мере, взглянула на нее дважды.

Джилл снова себя осматривает.

— Скучно и старомодно, — заключает она, одергивая юбку. — Я просто хочу что-то… — Джилл не договаривает, понимая, что здесь точно не найдет, чего хочет. — А ты-то что наденешь? — переводит она стрелки на Джули.

Джули склоняет голову набок и поводит плечом.

— Пока толком не думала. Но я-то дайк, мне проще. У меня весь шкаф забит костюмами — выберу какой-нибудь.

Джилл чувствует легкое раздражение, хоть и понимает, что на самом деле оно направлено не на Джули.  
— Да уж, это мне не поможет. 

Джули сочувственно улыбается, но сразу после этого поднимается.  
— Если тебе здесь ничего не нравится, можешь взять с меня пример.

Джилл усмехается.  
— Подозреваю, что твои костюмы будут мне длинноваты.

Джули фыркает.  
— Да не мои костюмы, балда. Выбери какой-нибудь из своих.

— Но у меня только рабочие. А Сэмми запретил нам на свадьбе выглядеть копами.

Джули улыбается слегка сардонически.  
— А что, напомни, мы с тобой здесь делаем? Могу поклясться, это как-то связано с обменом денег на товары.

Джилл поджимает губы и пытается прожечь Джули взглядом, но ей не хватает убедительности. Она уже и сама понимает, что слишком долго торчит в этом магазине и не может толком соображать.

Джули хлопает ее по бедру.

— Давай-ка, одевайся. Пойдем к моей любимой портнихе. — Джилл вопросительно приподнимает бровь, и взгляд Джули смягчается. — Если тебе не понравится ничего из того, что она предложит, вернемся сюда на следующих выходных — и на тех, которые будут после них, если надо. Просто сделай мне приятное, ладно? Дай ей шанс себя показать. 

Джилл улыбается. Она благодарна Джули за то, что та сопровождает ее без лишних вопросов и жалоб. На самом деле Джули нужна ей не только в качестве барометра по определению привлекательности нарядов. Джули занимает стратегическую позицию перед кабинкой — всегда непосредственно рядом — и выступает в качестве телохранителя, не позволяя продавщицам врываться за занавеску без предупреждения. Джилл уже стало лучше за последние несколько месяцев, но люди, неожиданно появляющиеся сзади, до сих пор пугают, и без присутствия Джули, возможно, ее давно уже настигла бы паническая атака.

— Ладно, — соглашается она, хоть и не испытывает никакой уверенности. 

*  
Через два часа все ее сомнения рассеиваются, как дым. Она стоит перед зеркалом в уютной мастерской, пока портниха Роксана закалывает на ней булавками образец выбранного всеми тремя костюма. На Джилл прямые, чуть расклешенные брюки, минималистский пиджак и двубортный жилет с жемчужными пуговицами, украшенный декоративной серебряной цепочкой для карманных часов. Джилл не может не признать, что чувствует себя в этой одежде весьма эффектно — да и Джули буквально над ней нависает. 

— Ну вот, -— говорит Роксана, последний раз закалывая спину пиджака. — Ясное дело, что в итоге сидеть будет по-другому, но общее впечатление вы сейчас имеете. 

Она перекидывает через плечо Джилл кусок кремовой ткани.

— А вот цвет. 

Образец асфальтово-серый, но для свадьбы Роксана порекомендовала кремовый с легким блеском, и Джилл сейчас внимательно смотрит на себя в зеркало, прикидывая, как будет выглядеть весь костюм в этом цвете. 

— Мне нравится, -— в конце концов, после напряженных раздумий, говорит она. В отражении она видит, как Джули позади расплывается в широкой улыбке — и улыбается в ответ. 

— Дайковский стиль живет и побеждает. 

Стоящая рядом Роксана смеется, и они все втроем смотрят в зеркало. 

— Вот насчет рубашки я не уверена, — прибавляет Джилл через пару секунд. Сейчас на ней надета белая рубашка — просто для примерки, но Джилл не нравится не только цвет, но и материал — слишком жесткий, а также слишком деловой стиль. — Пожалуй, я хочу что-нибудь помягче. И цветное. 

— Скорее, блузку? — спрашивает Роксана, и Джилл кивает. — Ну, сейчас у меня нет ничего, что вы могли бы примерить, но имеется материал, который может подойти — будет просто обалденно выглядеть с вашим оттенком кожи. Сейчас принесу. 

И она исчезает в глубине магазина, оставляя их с Джули перед зеркалом. 

— Хммм, — бормочет Джули, поглаживая Джилл по заднице. — Точно знаю, на что буду таращиться всю свадьбу.

Джилл с улыбкой вздергивает бровь.

— Я этого ждала. Ни на одном из предыдущих вариантов ты даже не моргнула. 

Джули отнимает руку, потому что слышно приближающиеся шаги Роксаны, но качает головой и, приблизившись, шепчет Джилл в ухо: 

— Да ты можешь хоть в холщовый мешок вырядиться — все равно я буду хотеть стянуть его с тебя зубами. 

С появлением Роксаны она отступает на шаг, но улыбка у нее при этом самая что ни на есть самодовольная — и Джилл видит в отражении собственные порозовевшие щеки. 

Роксана делает вид, что ничего не заметила, и протягивает Джилл другой образец — нефритово-зеленой креповой ткани. Джилл проводит по ней пальцами и подавляет восхищенный выдох.

— Изумительно, — сообщает она Роксане, и та снимает с ее плеча кремовый отрез и перекидывает на руку рядом с нефритовым — чтобы Джилл посмотрела на сочетание. 

— Могу сделать вам блузку из этой ткани, она отлично сядет под костюм. Ворот помягче, рукава пошире? 

Джилл впервые осознает, что все это обойдется ей значительно дороже, чем готовый наряд. Но она вспоминает все перемеренные варианты, обыденные в лучшем случае, и думает — а и черт с ним. 

— Ладно, — говорит она вслух. — Согласна на все. Беру. 

Роксана сияет улыбкой. 

— Отлично. Сейчас сниму булавки, после этого переоденетесь — и я как следует вас обмеряю. 

— Хорошо, — соглашается Джилл. Пока с нее снимают булавки, она бросает в зеркало взгляд на Джули, и обнаруживает, что вид у той исключительно довольный.

— Не зазнавайся, — бросает Джилл, двигаясь в сторону примерочной кабинки, но улыбка Джули делается еще шире. 

*

В день свадьбы Джули практически без лишней суеты отправляет Джилл домой к Орле. 

— С тобой все будет в порядке? — уточняет она после того, как они собрали все нужные Джилл вещи. Часть приглашенных на свадьбу дам собираются провести вместе утро — заниматься прическами и макияжем, а также, без сомнения, в больших количествах употреблять шампанское — и по случаю праздника, и для успокоения нервов. Джули отвертелась от участия, применив свой обычный довод «всякие украшательства не по моей части», и ее хитроумный план полностью зависит от того, что Джилл ее какое-то время не увидит, но, если Джилл без нее не сможет, она пойдет.

— Я справлюсь, — заверяет ее Джилл. — Если мне понадобится подправить макияж, у меня с собой косметичка. Если я не захочу, чтобы кто-то прикасался к моим волосам, я сама себе сделаю прическу. Если я буду нервничать, то не стану пить, а выйду на улицу. 

Джилл повторяет эти слова как мантру — они уже не раз все это обсуждали, и Джули сейчас пытается расслышать, нет ли неуверенности в ее голосе, но не находит никаких признаков. Джули знает, что для Джилл этот день будет непростым, учитывая количество приглашенного народу, но они сошлись на том, что Джилл отправится к Орле одна, и Джули знает, как важно уважать это решение, раз Джилл считает, что все будет в порядке. 

Джули улыбается. 

— Вот и хорошо. Если я понадоблюсь — звони, а вообще — развлекайся. 

Она привлекает Джилл в объятье, а потом провожает взглядом. Дождавшись, пока машина Джилл скроется из виду, Джули идет прямиком к комнате Сэмми и стучит в дверь.

— Все в порядке, ушла, — говорит она, когда он ей открывает. — Все на месте? 

— Конечно, — расплывается в широкой улыбке Сэмми и вручает Джули вешалку с запакованной в чехол одеждой, а также большой бумажный пакет. Целый месяц он хранил эти вещи у себя в шкафу — настоящий сообщник. 

— Спасибо, — говорит Джули, оглядывая его с ног до головы. — Ну как ты, парень? Нервничаешь? 

— Немного, — признается он с унаследованной от Джилл полуулыбкой. — Но я в порядке. _Женюсь_ сегодня — настоящее безумие, а? 

Безумие — очень подходящее к ситуации слово, во всяком случае, по мнению Джули, но Сэмми с Орлой, похоже, и правда друг другу подходят, к тому же это то, чего они хотят. Джули улыбается. 

— Настоящее безумие — дожить почти до пятидесяти лет, прежде чем признаться лучшей подруге в любви. Так что все познается в сравнении. — Сэмми улыбается, и Джули продолжает: — Твой отец и друзья скоро придут, наверное, так что не буду отсвечивать. Если вдруг понадоблюсь — ищи меня в спальне. 

Джули заворачивает на кухню за пивом и закуской, но успевает вернуться к себе задолго до того, как раздается звонок в дверь. Это и к лучшему. Чем меньше ей придется сегодня изображать приветливость в отношении Дэйва, тем лучше для всех. 

День проходит неторопливо. Ей не нужно тратить четыре часа на прихорашивание, поэтому половину этого времени она проводит на кровати со своим айпадом и успевает посмотреть эпизод «Игры престолов». Однако после ей все-таки приходится встать, вытряхнуть из чехла одежду и разложить на кровати. Женственность — во всяком случае, в той степени, которую она запланировала на сегодня, — требует огорчительно много времени. 

И все равно она готова раньше, чем нужно выходить. Одетая, причесанная и накрашенная, она сидит на краю кровати и надевает туфли — и в этот момент раздается стук в дверь. 

— Это я, — говорит Сэмми.

— Заходи, — откликается она, застегивая ремешок, и поспешно выпрямляется.

— Послушай, я… — начинает было Сэмми, но тут же замолкает, потрясенно на нее уставившись. — Ну вообще, офигеть. Мама будет в отпаде, когда увидит тебя в этом.

Джули с улыбкой откидывается на кровати и скрещивает ноги. 

— Так и было задумано. — Она бы даже встряхнула в этот момент волосами, если бы они не были заколоты. — Отвлечь ее настолько, чтобы она забыла об окружающей толпе. 

— Отличный план, — кивает Сэмми с восхищенным одобрением, и Джули не может не признать, что это чертовски приятно. 

— Ты зашел, только чтобы укрепить мое самомнение, или…

— Нет, просто мы уже уходим — так что увидимся на месте. — Его улыбка сменяется внезапным приступом неуверенности, и он встревоженно оглядывает себя и переминается с ноги на ногу. — Я нормально выгляжу? Папа как следует мне галстук завязал? 

Джули внимательно его рассматривает: эффектный черный костюм, серый жилет, бледно-зеленые галстук и нагрудный платок. 

— Ты выглядишь сногсшибательно, — говорит она и поднимается с кровати. Приблизившись к Сэмми вплотную, она еще раз окидывает его взглядом. Галстук выглядит совершенно нормально, но она просто не может себе позволить признать, что Дэйв Мюррей в принципе способен хоть что-то сделать по-человечески (ну, разве что генетическим материалом вполне приличным поделился, хотя в основном Сэмми, по мнению Джули, пошел в маму). В итоге она поправляет галстук на пару миллиметров и подытоживает: — Идеально.

Сэмми улыбается, но очень уязвимо — и тоже безумно похоже на Джилл. 

— Ты… — Он растерянно умолкает. — Ты думаешь, я совсем чокнулся, Джули? 

О боже. У парня началась предсвадебная паника — и в отсутствие матери он пришел за моральной поддержкой к ней. Джули разрывается от противоречивых эмоций: с одной стороны, она невероятно тронута, с другой — чувствует себя совершенно неквалифицированной в подобного рода ситуациях. Впрочем, она всегда выезжала за счет честности, и вряд ли сейчас стоит пробовать что-то новое. 

— Я думаю, что вы оба еще очень молоды, чтобы принимать решения по поводу всей оставшейся жизни, — говорит она после паузы, — но с другой стороны, вы ведь все равно это уже делаете. Выбираете место учебы, карьеру и все такое. Возможно, именно сейчас в тебе больше решимости, чем будет когда-либо в будущем, ведь это все полная херня, ты знаешь, насчет того, что люди постарше все знают о жизни и с легкостью принимают решения. Ты любишь Орлу, так? 

— Да, — прочувственно отвечает Сэмми.

— И хочешь с ней вместе идти по жизни?

— Да.

— Тогда плюй на то, кто там что может подумать. Я не… Лично меня идея брака и семейной жизни никогда не привлекала, но раз это тот шаг, на который ты готов, и он для тебя важен, то так тому и быть. Ведь ты по-настоящему этого хочешь, так? — Она внимательно на него смотрит, гадая, задавал ли кто-нибудь ему этот вопрос. Джули не может себе представить, чтобы Джилл не говорила с Сэмми об этом, но, с другой стороны, последние несколько месяцев у Джилл не очень-то ясная голова. 

Сэмми опускает взгляд на руки, затем снова поднимает его на Джули.

— Думаю, да. То есть — точно да. Я знаю, у мамы с папой не очень-то хорошо все в итоге вышло, но я… я хочу, чтобы у меня получилось. Но волнуюсь. Ведь они были старше, чем мы, и все равно у них не склеилось. 

— Для того чтобы у тебя что-то не склеилось, совсем не обязательно быть женатым, поверь мне. Я лично портила отношения больше раз, чем способна сосчитать.

— Да, но… Раз у меня перед глазами не было положительного примера, а вдруг?.. — Сэмми нервно переплетает пальцы.

Джули колеблется, прежде чем что-нибудь сказать — они вступили на тонкий лед: в запутанной истории отношений Джилл и Дэйва легко увязнуть.  
— Я думаю… — начинает она, тщательно подбирая слова, — многое из того, что происходило с твоей мамой — не могу говорить о папе и причинах его поступков — происходило из-за того, что она отчаянно держалась за представление о свой жизни и отношениях с папой и долгое время не могла увидеть ситуацию в истинном свете. Это ловушка, в которую может попасть кто угодно, но также и урок, который ты можешь извлечь. Будьте с Орлой открытыми друг с другом, будь честен сам с собой — и у тебя с очень большой вероятностью все получится. 

Джули улыбается ему — как она надеется, ободряюще. 

Сэмми кивает, улыбаясь в ответ.

— Да, — соглашается он.

— И вот еще что, парень, — Джули хлопает его по плечу и расплывается в озорной улыбке, — никогда не скупись на оральные ласки. Бескорыстное дарение прощает множество грехов. 

Плечи Сэмми трясутся от хохота.

— О боже, — стонет он и отворачивает голову, пытаясь скрыть порозовевшие щеки. — Разговаривать с тобой о сексе было гораздо легче, пока ты не занималась им с моей мамой. 

Джули со смехом убирает руку. 

— Как думаешь, может, мне стоит произнести небольшую речь об этом на свадьбе?

Румянец Сэмми становится малиновым. 

— Только если хочешь, чтобы я умер от смущения перед первой брачной ночью.

Джули снова смеется, а затем с мягкой улыбкой смотрит на него.

— Не волнуйся, речи не будет.

Сэмми смущенно улыбается.

— Спасибо.

Джули какое-то мгновение колеблется, затем быстро, но крепко обнимает Сэмми.

— Все будет в порядке, — заверяет она его, отступая на шаг и внимательно глядя в глаза. — Ты знаешь, что делаешь то, чего по-настоящему хочешь.

— Да, — соглашается он.

— Не буду тебя целовать, потому что это не дело — заявляться на собственную свадьбу с следом от губной помады другой женщины на щеке. Тебе пора, а то сейчас, чувствую, за тобой придет папа. 

— Только не это, — улыбается Сэмми и, склонившись, целует ее в щеку. — Спасибо, Джули.

— Всегда пожалуйста. Вряд ли у меня получилось так же хорошо, как вышло бы у твоей мамы, но, надеюсь, я хоть чем-то помогла.

Сэмми со смешком качает головой.

— Ты совсем с ума сошла, если думаешь, что я бы стал обсуждать такое с мамой. 

И с этими словами он выскальзывает из комнаты, а Джули чуть озадаченно улыбается и чувствует, как грудь затапливает необычное тепло. 

*

Джилл в своем костюме выглядит на миллион фунтов. Как только она в нем оказывается, после нервной, но вполне выносимой процедуры причесывания и накладывания макияжа болтливой блондинкой, никогда не слышавшей о соблюдении личных границ, Джилл чувствует себя гораздо спокойнее — появляется ощущение, что она контролирует ситуацию. Орла, увидев ее, откликается: «Уууу, круто, вылитая Марлен Дитрих!», что, конечно, подстегивает самооценку Джилл. И к тому же развеивает давние сомнения в том, что Орла — подходящая партия для Сэмми, ведь если девица в девятнадцать лет знает, что такая Дитрих, это свидетельствует о несомненном хорошем вкусе. Обретенная уверенность позволяет Джилл выдержать фотосессию перед церемонией, а также общение с начинающими собираться гостями. В один момент ее даже охватывает триумф — когда прибывает Сэмми в сопровождении отца, и на лице Дэйва при виде ее появляется причудливое выражение смеси отвращения и неприкрытого восхищения. Джилл торжествует, потому что да — она выглядит потрясающе, и нет — бывший муж не получит и толики всего этого великолепия.

 

Но теперь Джилл заслуженно отдыхает от все растущей толпы гостей — прячется рядом с деревом в саду и смотрит на ворота в ожидании прибытия Джули. Какая-то женщина в красном заворачивает за угол, и Джилл даже не сразу ее узнает. Эта женщина выглядит непохожей ни на одну знакомую Джилл версию Джули. Вместо строгого черного костюма, который висел в гардеробе Джилл прошлым вечером, на ней надето облегающее красное коктейльное платье. Разрез доходит до бедра, а вырез оформлен бретельками крест-накрест, что отлично демонстрирует атлетичность ее плеч. На ногах у нее красуются черные туфли на шпильках, выгодно подчеркивающие лодыжки, и Джилл не может оторвать взгляд от ног, которые кажутся бесконечными. Волосы у этой женщины скручены в элегантный узел, а у шеи поблескивают длинные сережки. Джилл никогда не думала, что хотела бы увидеть Джули такой, но теперь, когда она все-таки ее видит, ей сложно прийти в себя.

— Боже, — беззвучно шепчет она.

Джули приближается к сборищу гостей неуверенно и настороженно. Она вытягивает шею — без сомнения, чтобы высмотреть в толпе Джилл. Та, решив, что уже хватит прятаться, выскальзывает из укрытия и направляется навстречу партнерше.

— Где же твоя крестная фея, Золушка? — интересуется она, как только оказывается достаточно близко. Джули оборачивается, и Джилл чувствует, как на ее лице расплывается широкая улыбка. Она вновь оглядывает Джули с головы до ног — вблизи та выглядит еще круче. — Это определенно не тот костюм, что ты держала в моем гардеробе. 

Джули реагирует озорной ухмылкой.

— Ну, его сложно назвать феей* — он вроде как женится сегодня. 

Сэмми. Джилл потрясенно качает головой.

— А вы двое гораздо хитрее, чем кажетесь. Надо бы мне усилить бдительность. 

— Угу, — соглашается Джули. — И это ты еще не видела его наряд. 

Джилл со смехом делает шаг вперед — и оказывается как раз у локтя Джули. 

— Потрясающе выглядишь. Ты никогда не говорила, что твои ноги растут прямо от шеи.

— Это один из самых потаенных моих секретов, — бормочет Джули, но теперь в ее улыбке появляется оттенок смущения — совершенно необычное выражение. Джилл оно нравится, и она надеется увидеть его сегодня снова. 

— Где ты, кстати, была? — спрашивает Джули все с той же смущенной улыбкой.

— Пряталась за деревом, — признается Джилл. — Со мной все в порядке, просто хотела передохнуть, прежде чем мы ринемся в самое пекло. Пойдем? — Она с улыбкой отставляет локоть. 

— Веди меня, Прекрасный принц, — бормочет Джули, беря ее под руку. 

— По-моему, ты перепутала сказки, — замечает Джилл, направляясь с Джули в гущу гостей.

— Ой, хватит. 

*

Церемония проходит чудесно, а праздник после нее еще лучше. Джули совершенно сознательно не принимала участия в подготовке свадьбы (если не считать того, что всегда выслушивала Джилл, когда той нужно было высказаться) и теперь приятно удивлена оформлением и расстановкой. Она слегка опасалась, что окажется за дальним столиком в компании родственников Джилл, в то время как сама Джилл будет скованно восседать с Дэйвом за главным столом, но Сэмми и Орла организовали все совсем по-другому. Вместо этого по центру сидят только жених с невестой и их ближайшие друзья, а расположение остальных мест за круглыми столиками могло бы завоевать награду за лучшую дипломатию. Джилл и Джули сидят вместе, Дэйв — на максимальном от них расстоянии, а остальные близкие родственники размещены так, чтобы не вызвать ни у кого никаких претензий. 

— Отличная рассадка, — одобрительно шепчет она Джилл, передавая ей бокал вина. — Прямо как в Королевской Гавани. Или в Даунтонском аббатстве.

— И кто же я тогда? — спрашивает Джилл, принимая бокал. — Вдовствующая графиня? 

— Или королева-регент, — с улыбкой отвечает Джули. — Хотя на свадьбе лучше об этом не упоминать.

— Мне стоит знать подробности? 

— Определенно нет. Присядем?

Еда оказывается невероятно вкусной, выпивки — хоть залейся, к тому же Джули сидит между Джилл и ее братом Грегом и с удовольствием слушает, как эти двое шутят и пикируются друг с другом. Грег высмеивает буквально все и вся, а Джилл в ответных репликах использует забавные фразочки из своего детства. За столиком сидят и новые для Джули люди — мать Орлы с мужем, а также ее тетя с дядей и их дочь, ровесница Сэмми. Все они исключительно дружелюбны и приятны в общении. Все это совсем непохоже на встречи в кругу семьи Джули — натянуто-вежливые в лучшем случае и нервно-напряженные в худшем.

После еды отец Орлы произносит тост, затем с речью выступает шафер. Он явно обращается в основном к молодежи, но при этом вспоминает несколько случаев из школьной юности Сэмми, настолько забавных, что все собравшиеся хохочут, а Сэмми смущенно закрывает лицо руками.  
Потом приходит очередь самого Сэмми. Когда он встает, его щеки все еще алеют, но голос звучит уверенно и твердо. Он благодарит гостей за то, что пришли, говорит комплименты родственникам и подругам Орлы. Он даже находит какие-то добрые слова для Дэйва, после чего оборачивается к ним с Джилл и говорит:

— Также я хочу поблагодарить мою маму — и не только за усилия, которые она приложила к организации этой свадьбы, но и вообще за все — за то, что показала мне, кем я хочу стать в жизни.

Джули чувствует, как пальцы Джилл сжимают ее ладонь, поворачивается и видит, что глаза той полны непролитых слез.  
— И спасибо маминой потрясающей партнерше, Джули, — продолжает Сэмми, — за все ценные советы по поводу девушек. Они мне очень пригодились. 

В зале слышен смех, и Сэмми сам улыбается, но при этом в его глазах видна искренность. 

Поблагодарив таким образом гостей, Сэмми оборачивается к Орле и поднимает бокал в ее честь, а Джули пожимает в ответ пальцы Джилл под столом. Та улыбается, но при этом ее явно переполняют эмоции. 

— Странное ощущение, правда? — шепчет ей Джули.

— Угу, — отвечает она. — Вспоминаю, как он родился: кажется, это было пять минут назад.

Их пальцы все еще переплетены, когда речи заканчиваются и начинаются танцы, и Джули пользуется ситуацией, чтобы вытащить Джилл на танцпол. Играет медленная песня, но они смеются, и Джули притягивает Джилл к себе, с улыбкой оглядывая ее с головы до ног. Она в очередной раз с удовольствием отмечает, как идет Джилл ее костюм, как идеально сидит на ней жилетка и как замечательно кремовая ткань контрастирует с нефритовой зеленью блузки.

— Тебе ужасно идут жилетки, — шепчет она и кладет ладонь на талию Джилл. — Но кто же будет вести, учитывая нашу одежду?  
Джилл смеется, нежно касаясь обнаженных плеч Джули.

— Мир перевернулся вверх тормашками. Но все-таки ты. Если, конечно, не хочешь врезаться спиной в других танцующих, ведь я ничего не вижу поверх твоего плеча.

— Хмм, нет, такого мы не допустим, — отвечает Джули, скользя рукой по бедру Джилл. Ткань жилета такая плотная и гладкая на ощупь. — Учитывая то, что на этой свадьбе мы представляем всех гомосексуальных дам, нужно поддерживать репутацию. — Мягко улыбнувшись, она спрашивает: — Готова?

Джилл расслабляется в ее объятьях.

— Готова, — отвечает она, и Джули начинает вести.

*

Они танцуют. Медленные танцы и быстрые, и Джилл смеется, меняет партнеров, танцует с Сэмми, с отцом Орлы, с Грегом и с шафером Полом. Потом она снова оказывается в кольце рук Джули, и какое-то время вообще практически не замечает окружающую толпу — как тесно люди обступают их со всех сторон. Когда в конце концов кто-то задевает ее спину, и Джилл дергается, Джули прижимает ее крепче к себе, бормочет в ухо: «Я держу тебя» и направляет в сторону. Они делают перерыв, чтобы отдышаться, выпить и поболтать, потом снова возвращаются на танцпол. В какой-то момент они замечают Дэйва, который мрачно смотрит на них со своего места за столиком, и Джули, послав ему воздушный поцелуй, увлекает смеющуюся Джилл в круговорот.

Когда же Джилл чувствует, что давление окружающих людей и шум болтовни становятся для нее слишком раздражающими, ей достаточно только один раз взглянуть на Джули, и та сразу уводит ее в тихий уголок, где они обе, с бокалами вина в руках, падают на стулья. Джули жалуется, что совсем оттанцевала ноги, и вытягивает их, закидывая на колени Джилл. Возможно, Джули действительно устала, но то, как аккуратно она пристраивает туфли, чтобы они не пачкали кремовую ткань брюк Джилл, выдает ложь. Джилл ценит этот жест, распознавая его действительное значение: создание физического барьера между Джилл и толпой, который говорит о том, что их следует в данный момент оставить в покое.  
Спиной Джилл чувствует твердость стены, колени придавливает успокаивающей тяжестью ног Джули, и биение ее сердца постепенно замедляется, а ощущение неприятного покалывания на коже пропадает. Они молча наблюдают за гостями, которые танцуют, смеются и пьют, а затем Джилл искоса смотрит на Джули и задает вопрос, который весь вечер не дает ей покоя: 

— Так и когда ты успела надавать Сэмми столько советов про девушек?

Джули, оторвавшись от разглядывания толпы, с хитрой улыбкой оборачивается к Джилл. 

— Не знаю, можно ли тебе об этом рассказывать.

Конечно, Джули не из тех, кто будет разбалтывать чужие секреты, но слегка игривый тон дает Джилл понять, что ее не так-то сложно уговорить.

— Да ладно тебе, — дуется Джилл. — Он сегодня окончательно меня покидает, чтобы зажить самостоятельной жизнью с женой — боже, как же странно это звучит! Дай мне последний раз подумать о нем как о ребенке. 

Улыбка Джули становится шире, но взгляд смягчается. 

— Первый раз это случилось, когда ему было четырнадцать, а я временно жила у вас после ухода Дэйва. Однажды я подъехала забрать его из школы, потому что шел дождь, а он стоял на крыльце и общался с какой-то девочкой. Мне показалось, что ему было ужасно тяжело вести этот разговор, потому что девочка ему очень нравилась, и я решила его ни о чем не расспрашивать. Но на полпути домой он вдруг спросил: «Как пригласить девушку на свидание?» 

Джилл улыбается.

— И что ты ему сказала? 

— Поговори с ней, прислушайся к ней, выясни, что ей нравится, а затем найди какое-то занятие, которое ее заинтересует. Помню, что это сработало.

Джилл пытается вспомнить тот период, но для нее он весь как в тумане: бесконечные встречи с адвокатами и ожидание результатов анализов на венерические заболевания (чертов ублюдок!). Единственное, что она по-настоящему помнит о том времени, — это чувство благодарности к Джули за успокаивающее присутствие в ее жизни.

— И что, после этого ты превратилась для него в гуру?

Джули хихикает.

— Нет, это случилось уже позже. Когда ему было шестнадцать, я как-то заскочила к вам в выходной день, но тебя не было дома. Зато Сэмми отрабатывал удар мячом по воротам, и я немного с ним поиграла. Потом он угостил меня колой и спросил, что такое клитор.  
Джилл, которая в этот момент отпивает из бокала, чуть не давится вином и закашливается.

— Вот-вот, — улыбается Джули. — У меня была примерно такая же реакция.

— Шестнадцать?! — через мгновение переспрашивает Джилл. Она и понятия не имела, что Сэмми занимался сексом до того, как Орла появилась на горизонте.

— Не знаю, может, это был чисто теоретический интерес — я не уточняла. Но ответила на его вопрос и дала несколько ценных советов — что делать, если ему повезет оказаться в непосредственной близости от данного органа. И после этого, видимо, он рассказал всем приятелям о том, что у него есть крестная фея-лесбиянка, потому что в течение какого-то времени я отвечала примерно на один вопрос в неделю — пока они со всем сами не разобрались. Так что теперь ты знаешь, — подводит она итог, отхлебывая глоток вина, — что как минимум половине приемчиков твой сын научился у меня. 

Джилл одновременно хочется поморщиться и возгордиться. Она определенно не желает думать о том, как Сэмми использует «приемы», которые прекрасно известны ей в исполнении Джули, поэтому просто беспомощно хихикает в свой бокал.

— Боже, и зачем я спросила? — стонет она, отдышавшись.

Джули смеется. 

— Ты сейчас выглядишь точь-в-точь как он — ну, или он выглядит точь-в-точь как ты. Вот точно так же кривишь рот, как он сегодня утром.  
Джилл бросает на нее взгляд.

— Да ничего особенного, — отвечает Джули, но добавляет после того, как Джилл многозначительно приподнимает бровь: — Вот тут точно не могу пуститься в подробности. Скажем так — я дала ему непрошенный совет. И, видимо, теперь, когда я трахаюсь с его мамой, ему стало сложно их воспринимать.

Джилл хохочет.

— И что же, нам прекратить — чтобы ты оставалась его крестной феей? 

— Ну уж нет, я не настолько самоотверженна, — фыркает Джули, — да и ты тоже, моя милая зомби. 

Одна из любимых шуток Джули: что любимая поза Джилл — поза зомби (ты лежишь на спине, в тебя впивается рот), и пока еще Джилл ни разу не смогла придумать достойный ответ. Не получается у нее и сейчас. Она просто склоняет голову и с улыбкой признает проигрыш — хотя про себя думает, что на самом деле положение у нее очень даже выигрышное. 

Они снова замолкают и возвращаются к наблюдению за толпой. Джилл время от времени отпивает из бокала и задумчиво водит большим пальцем по ноге Джули. Большинство гостей постарше уже вернулись за свои столики, но их угол остается незанятым — люди правильно прочитали язык тела Джули. Джилл смотрит на Сэмми, Орлу и их друзей, у которых еще хватает сил на танцы. Такие молодые.

— Надеюсь, у них все получится, — в конце концов говорит она. — В отличие от их безумной семерки родителей. 

Джули в ответ фыркает.

— Наша семерка говорит только о том, что у нас у всех получилось — по крайней мере, в конечном итоге. Ну, кроме Дэйва, конечно. Карма — бессердечная сука.

Джилл хихикает. 

— Или профессионалка, которая работает не покладая рук, что одно и то же.

Джули согласно хмыкает, и тут Джилл замечает, что Сэмми, оторвавшись от толпы, направляется к ним. Перехватив ее взгляд, он вздергивает подбородок и демонстративно огибает ближайший стол, прежде чем оказаться прямо позади них. Джилл чувствует прикосновение пальцев к плечу, когда он кладет руки на спинки их стульев и склоняется к ним.

— Если у вас остались силы на еще один танец, сейчас будет особенная песня. Мы с Орлой хотели выбрать ее для нашего первого вальса, но потом я подумал про вас — и мы решили приберечь ее на конец. 

Джули поднимает на него взгляд.

— Надеюсь, это не Lady in Red? Иначе я тебя стукну.

Сэмми смеется. 

— Нет. — Он подталкивает Джилл в плечо. — Это тот шум, который ты всегда просила меня сделать потише, когда я учился в школе, пока однажды я не пришел домой и не обнаружил, что ты сама его слушаешь во время уборки. Правда, это медленная версия. 

Джилл улыбается, и Джули вопросительно на нее смотрит, чтобы убедиться, что та не против. Джилл еле заметно кивает, и Джули драматично вздыхает, сбрасывает ноги с ее коленей и встает.

— Ну, вряд ли мы можем отказаться, раз уж сам жених просит. — Она подмигивает Сэмми и предлагает Джилл руку. — Потанцуем? 

Пальцы Джилл легко скользят в ее ладонь, и они направляются к танцполу, где уже звучат первые гитарные аккорды. Джули обвивает рукой талию Джилл и притягивает ее к себе. Она было поднимает их сцепленные руки, но Джилл качает головой и обнимает вместо этого Джули за шею.

— Ты прекрасна, — шепчет она, когда они с Джули начинают плавно покачиваться под звуки скрипки и приглушенных голосов, присоединившихся к медленному гитарному соло. Ей не нужно объяснять почему — да она и не смогла бы подобрать правильные слова, но по улыбке Джули ясно, что она и так все понимает. Это ясно вообще по всему, что она делает. 

— Я знаю, — отвечает Джули с лукавой усмешкой. Улыбка Джилл становится шире, а рука Джули соскальзывает с ее талии на поясницу. Джули на этот раз не ведет — да и никто из них не ведет, они просто вместе находят ритм, как и во всем остальном — прислушиваются и чувствуют друг друга. Джилл старается не удивляться тому, насколько хорошо это у них получается. Она подается ближе, прижимается щекой к шее Джули и закрывает глаза, просто покачиваясь под музыку и чувствуя себя в безопасности. Музыка становится все громче, и они растворяются в ней — и это тоже удивительно, насколько все остальное в этот момент становится незначительным. Джилл плевать, что за ней сейчас, возможно, наблюдает бывший муж, чтобы потом распространяться на работе о том, как демонстративно они себя вели; плевать на то, что кто-то из родственников может быть возмущен. Для нее существуют только музыка, объятья Джули и биение их сердец в одном ритме с ударными в песне. 

Песня длится бесконечно — и в то же время слишком быстро заканчивается. Отголоски мелодии постепенно затихают, а огни над головой становятся ярче, сигнализируя о завершении праздника. Джилл понимает, что им сейчас нужно будет идти провожать Сэмми и Орлу, но они остаются на месте еще на несколько мгновений после окончания песни — просто покачиваются в тишине, и пальцы Джули нежно поглаживают Джилл по спине, пока та не поднимает неохотно голову.

— Ты со мной? — спрашивает Джули с мягкой улыбкой. Взгляд ее так и лучится теплом и счастьем, словно Джилл — самый главный подарок в ее жизни. Джилл это никогда не надоест. 

— А здесь есть кто-то еще? — откликается Джилл и целует ее. 

— Нам надо со всеми попрощаться, — шепчет Джули, когда они отрываются друг от друга. 

— Угу, — отвечает Джилл, — а потом мне нужно отвести тебя домой и избавить от этого платья. Медленно.

Она отпускает шею Джули и снова берет за руку. Та смотрит на нее с откровенным желанием, но на губах появляется смущенная улыбка, которую Джилл уже подмечала раньше. Джилл не терпится узнать, чем же эта улыбка обернется, когда будет снято платье.

В этот раз, когда они идут через толпу, ведет Джилл.

 

_* "фея" (fairy) - одно из самых давних сленговых слов для обозначения гомосексуала в Британии._


End file.
